Missed You
by Luna Rider
Summary: Alec comes back from three months in Idris with some shocking news. Will he be able to handle it? Will Magnus?
1. Reunited

So, it's my first EVER fanfiction. EVER. I've never had to work within lines of restraint like this before and have no clue how I'll do with it but had to try. This is just a random little tid bit to test out the waters. So far the waters are pretty normal but kinda weird... murky, I suppose, in water talk. Well, try to enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I am not, nor ever will be, Cassandra Clare, not matter how hard I wish. AKA: I don't own the characters (tear), the places (sob), or the general idea (bawls). I only control what exactly happens to these people... like a puppet master... a SADISTIC puppet master... hehehehehe....

* * *

The door flung open to reveal the sparkling warlock, Magnus, trying too hard to keep from smiling.

"You're late," he scolded the blue eyed boy, wagging his carefully polished finger in his guest's face. The boy just stood there, a stupid grin plastered to his face.

"I—I missed you," the dark-haired boy whispered, breathing in the sweet, toxic scent of the warlock, who was beaming down at his dark angel.

"Oh, I missed you too, darling," a saddened smile tugged at the edges of Magnus' lips but he waved it away. "It seemed so much colder here without you, my bed seemed bigger, too. Speaking of, you must be exhausted!" Magnus grabbed the boy's wrist and yanked him into the apartment, sliding his hand down a little, entwining their two sets of fingers. A sly smile played at the edge of the warlock's mouth as he continued to gaze down at his blue eyed wonder. He didn't look much different, Magnus concluded, but somehow his features changed and looked older, more mature, experienced.

The boy untangled his hand and placed them in a more pleasurable spot, wrapping them around the warlock's neck, reaching up on toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. Magnus responded by weaving his arms around his angel's waist, fingers digging into the back of his jacket, pulling him up against his own body, wanting—no, needing more of the beautiful, blue eyed boy. Tangling his hands into Magnus's glittering hair, the boy leaned into the warlock's embrace, a low moan escaping.

The boy broke off, a small, tinkering laugh ran from his lips as he thought, _so it's true, distance does make the heart grow fonder._ With a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face he reached into his back pocket, gently nudging Magnus's hand out of his way and up to the small of his back, earning a wink from the warlock. Scarlet heat crept onto his face as he ducked his head and withdrew his hand holding a tiny, brown envelope.

"This is for you," he said, looking up into those familiar, cat-like eyes through thick lashes, nudging the envelope into Magnus's hand. The warlock took a step back and dumped the contents of the envelope into his other hand, a barely audible gasp leaving his lips.

"It's beautiful," he cooed, lifting the pendant into the air, "the same color as those gorgeous eyes of yours," earning him another slow blush from the boy.

"I saw it and it practically screamed Magnus at me," he told him, a low chuckle accompanying it.

"Well I love it, I really do. Help me put it on?" With a nod the young shadowhunter took the necklace as Magnus turned around. Hands shaking, he clasped it, accidentally brushing his warlock's neck in the process, but was rewarded with a shiver from him all the same.

Magnus took his dark haired boy by the hand, turned him around so they were once again facing each other and laid a gentle kiss upon his lips. Then slowly lead him to a door, his bedroom door, mischievous grin growing with each step. The boy, knowing exactly what Magnus had in mind, squeezed his hand playfully and allowed himself to be led into the room. Allowed his shirt to be taken off and discarded to the floor and greedily tore at Magnus's. Allowed the warlock to lay him on the bed. Allowed Magnus to crawl over him, trailing a line of hot kisses down his neck and collarbone. And enjoyed every second of it. Against the darkened angel's pale chest, Magnus purred…

"Oh man, did I miss you, Alec."

* * *

So...... Did you like it?? I'm not sure if I do but I liked exploring Malec... See that little green button down underneath here? It looks lonely... I think you should push it. :) I need to know if this is worth trying to experiment with or if I should just stick to my own writings, so review, please!! I don't want to keep writing FF and have people get annoyed because I suck at it! So you should review and tell me what ya think! THANK YOU if you've made it to the bottom and happy readings!!


	2. Worry

Due to some rather positive reviews on the first chapter (I had plans to make this a one-shot) I decided to give it another go (...yay?)! So here, we shall continue our (hopefully) lovely little story... FOR NOW! I have no idea where this is going... which could be good... or very **very** bad. We shall see :)

Oh, and this is very short, and very poorly written. I've been getting some rather troublesome writing vibes and haven't been pleased with anything I put down on paper but really wanted to post something new... so sorry!

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Cassandra Clare and therefore do not own any characters, places, or general plot to this story... if only I did... *sighs* But then again... I wouldn't enjoy reading it as much if I wrote it because I'd find all the little nit picky mistakes... THANK YOU CASSANDRA. Anyways, I'm done blabbering. I OWN NOTHING.**

**

* * *

**

Hmm.

Alec rolled over, the sun warming his exposed chest. The bed shifted beside him and there was a soft pressure against his shoulders. It wasn't painful, but rather surprisingly pleasant.

"Mmm, nice," he murmured, not wanting to get up yet. Then, there was a pair of soft lips at his eyelid, warm, gentle, and inviting. Alec's eyes flew open to reveal Magnus levitating over him, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Well, good morning sleepy head," the warlock whispered, bowing his head to continue a trail of kisses down Alec's cheek and neck, following the scarred curves down across the collarbone to the hollow at the bottom of his throat. Magnus sneaked his tongue out to gently massage the divot on top of the shadowhunter's finely chiseled chest, earning a bout of shivers in response. Alec let out a low moan as Magnus made his way to the mouth, causing him to purr and hum against the boy's lips.

"Morning," Alec mumbled, pulling Magnus down on top of him, forcing their bodies together to form one. The shadowhunter greedily grabbed at the warlock's hair, not able to get enough of him. Magnus broke the kiss with a chuckle.

"You must of really missed me while you were over there," Magnus teased, fingers gently tracing Alec's cheeks. Leaning into the touch, Alec replied.

"And I'm sure you didn't miss me at all," sarcasm dripping through his every word.

"On the contrary," Magnus drawled. "Snuggling with your body pillow wasn't the same and Chairman Meow doesn't even come close," waving a hand dismissively towards a life-like looking Alec pillow on the floor. "It even smells like you," he purred, one heavy eye-lid winked, causing Alec to flush.

"Oh. Well that's... kind of creepy," Alec told him honestly, laughing at the idea of Magnus trying to sleep with that thing for three whole months.

"At least it's better then curling into a ball on a tiny cot, trying not to freeze to death. Did you enjoy the me-scented blanket I sent in the care package? I thought that way you could have a little piece of me without getting teased by all the other boy's for having a giant, sparkling, man-pillow," Magnus snickered.

"Yeah, I don't think they'd let me keep that, but thanks for the thought... I think," Alec told him, reaching up to leave a kiss on Magnus's cheek before untangling himself from the pile or blankets and limbs. Magnus looked disappointed and shot him a pout when he moved away from the bed but didn't try to stop him.

"So did you sleep well?" the warlock asked, peering out from under thick lashes. Alec glanced at his feet before answering, trying to push the dark images and memories out of his mind.

"Fine. I slept fine," noticing the slight frown creeping onto Magnus's face he added, "a lot better then freezing on a tiny cot," smiling a bit, trying to assure the warlock there was nothing to worry about. But there is always something to worry about.

* * *

Ick. This was really short and not very good and I am not proud of that, but I really want to try to post at least once a week, even if it isn't my best work. So please review!! Honestly, reviews to a writer is like candy to a child or... ants to an anteater!! Although that's a bad example because they don't eat that many ants, it's very misleading, I know. But anyways, please please please review!! I will be adding more to this... I'm afraid I may of become an addict! O.o For better or for worse, we shall see. REVIEW! Thank you!!

My Love - Luna


	3. Counter Violence

Okay, I only really have one thing to say about this chapter and that's a feeling of "eehhh." I don't really like it. I like the concept but not my writing, really... at all almost. I'm just not pleased with anything I've been writing lately and that, unfortunately, includes this. So please, please, PLEASE, don't judge my writing on this chapter!! I promise, I'll try to be better. And I know, I know, I've been dragging out just WHAT exactly happened with Alec in Idris but you'll figure that out soon enough. Next chapter!! (Most likely....) EDIT: I wrote this paragraph BEFORE the AWESOME icaughtkira beta-ed my story (is beta-ed a word??) and so I'm MUCH happier with it now! Still an "eehhh" feeling but it's more like an "eehhh!!" Note the added exclamation points....

Thanks to a WONDERFUL beta, icaughtkira, who helped a TON with improving this rather craptastic chapter!! Much love is sent her way!!

Oh, and I forgot to mention something, in the first chapter, no matter what your naughty little mind thought up of what happened between Alec and Magnus after they went into the bedroom,** Alec was always on bottom!! **I tried to convey that through the whole thing about him being laid down onto the bed first but in case you didn't make the connection (I almost didn't... and I wrote it!) Alec was ALWAYS on bottom. Without that, something might not of made sense in here. Okay, I'm talking WAY to much and it ain't even funny so I'm gonna let you read! Hope you enjoy (even though I don't enjoy it... haha)!!

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT NOR EVER WILL BE CASSANDRA CLARE NO MATTER HOW MUCH I HOPE AND NO MATTER HOW OFTEN I WAIT UNTIL THE CLOCK TURNS 11:11! **

* * *

Magnus shoved aside the sheets and came up behind the shadowhunter, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, chin resting in a puff of bed-head.

"Baby," Magnus drawled.

"Hmm?" Alec closed his eyes, loving the warmth of Magnus wrapped around him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"At that, Alec whipped his eyes open, not wanting to talk.

"I'm fine," he snapped, stepping out of the warm embrace. Magnus watched, a frown tugging at his lips, as Alec padded out of the room.

~*~

Alec stormed out of the room and into the kitchen, throwing the coffee grounds into the machine. Why was he yelling at Magnus? He wasn't even mad at the warlock. All Magnus was trying to do was help.

_Way to go Alec, push away the one person who's really concerned about you._

"Just great," Alec muttered, letting his head fall against the counter top, banging it several times, the pain in his back flaring to life again. But Alec blocked out the pain and focused on the smell of the coffee, imagining that if he hit his head hard enough, repeatedly; it would knock all the bad memories out of his head for good.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Magnus inquired as he entered the brightly lit kitchen.

"Nothing," Alec replied, discreetly trying to cover what must be a huge red mark on his forehead.

"Just trying to teach the counter a lesson then?" There wasn't any humor in Magnus's voice, it just sounded strained. Alec watched as he ran a hand through his hair, unconsciously mussing it. "Look, darling, I don't want to argue with you. This is the first time I've seen you in _three months_. And after all you've been through, I just wanted to make sure you're fine and aren't hiding any macho battle wounds from me." At the mention of battle wounds, Alec's face slowly went from angelic pale to devil red. His face told Magnus all he needed to know.  
"Show it to me," the warlock commanded, motioning forward with his wrist.

"It's fine, really. It healed well enough after some down time and a-- a couple iratzes." Magnus knew instantly that Alec was lying about how many iratzes they had to apply by the tell-tale stutter in his voice. He hated it when Alec lied to him like this. Couldn't he understand that all Magnus wanted to do was help? "Now it's really just sore scar tissue. I'm fine Magnus, really."

"Uh huh. I'm sure. Just like the fact that you're really a girl and I'm a tie-dye bunny rabbit. Take off your shirt."

"H--how did you know it was under my shirt and not... not anywhere else?" Alec asked, casting his eyes towards the floor as his words trailed off into silence.

"Because of the way you're holding yourself now. I should have realized it last night... but I guess we were both a little caught in the moment," Magnus drawled, making sure to wink at his angel. Even without the mounds of glitter and shadow it still had the intended effect, a blushing little shadowhunter.

"Oh. Well, uh, like I--uh," Alec attempted, distracted by Magnus and his flirtatious winks. He cleared his throat before beginning again, "Like I was saying before, it's fine I really don't need you to-"

"Baby. Please," Magnus cut him off mid-sentence. "You do remember I can snap your shirt right off your back. I'm trying to let you do this. So please, pretty please, will you take your shirt off for me?" Alec glanced down, suddenly absorbed in the hem of his t-shirt. "You seemed to have no trouble with that last night," Magnus continued. "Perhaps if we replayed it like that, this would be easier." Magnus purred the suggestion, shimmying up to Alec so he was standing right in front of him. The warlock hooked his fingers around the edge of Alec's shirt; knuckles gently brushing old scars and muscle underneath. Alec relaxed at the familiar touch, tipping his head back and lifting his arms into the air as Magnus removed his shirt. Even that small motion, the slight arching of his back, caused a shooting pain to nestle itself into his scar. Magnus gently gripped the shadowhunter's shoulders and turned him around, a gasp escaping his lips as his eyes locked onto the scar. The back of his hand to his mouth, Magnus took a step back. Alec, who had squeezed his eyes tightly shut, tried to brush it off as nothing, his cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson.

"See," he swallowed, allowing the warlock to examine his back, "it's not that big of a deal, just a scar now." This scar consisted of three jagged, angry red lines running from the top of his shoulder blade, across his back, and ending just inside the waistline of his jeans.

"Not a big _deal_?" Magnus scoffed. "Forgetting to feed Chairmen Meow for a day isn't a big deal, – though he might disagree-, dirtying a pair of jeans isn't a big deal, getting bitten by Church isn't a big deal but this? This is a big deal, Alec. How could you hide this from me? How did I not notice it last night? How could I--" Magnus took a deep breath as his words turned into ramblings and attempted to take control of the situation again. Walking Alec out of the kitchen and sitting him down on the couch he began again, "How long ago did this happen? What did this to you? Just how long did it take to heal? Was any poison involved? Why didn't you tell me?" A hint of hurt creeping into his voice at the end of his questioning. "Here, you shouldn't even be sitting up, lie down on your stomach."

"Um, about a month. I'm not really sure... it was dark and it ran away before Jace got to me..." Alec's brow furrowed at the memory. "I was on bed rest for two weeks, basically lying around on my stomach, sleeping, reading," _trying to forget the pain_. No, he wouldn't tell that last part to Magnus, he seemed stressed enough by this already. "No, no poison, or at least, if there was any, there wasn't much. I didn't notice though, so I can't really tell you for sure. And I _didn't_ tell you because I didn't want this to happen," Alec tried to awkwardly motion to Magnus, who was kneeling in front of him, while his own face was mushed into the couch. As the warlock's features twisted to resemble a mask of hurt, Alec rushed to clarify, "No, no, I mean I didn't want you to worry about me. You do that enough already," playing it up with a small pout. "And I wanted to just be with you last night, not worrying about anything that happened in Idris." Alec tenderly reached up to stroke Magnus's glitter dusted cheek, whose expression continued to display stress, hurt, and a touch of disapproval. The warlock sighed.

"Speaking of Idris, what else happened over there?"

* * *

READ. REVIEW. ENJOY. THANK YOU!! (Is the voice in your head screaming yet from all the CAPS? Hehehe... mine is XD)

**Reviews:**

**xocanoodle:** (Part1): thank you! He got him the gift while he was doing... something. Keep reading to figure out what! Don't worry, it took me forever to learn to waggle my eyebrows. THANK YOU!

**kitty1227:** thanks! With all the positive reviews I plan to keep with it!

**Kara_leafgiggle_smileyface 3: **I thought it seemed pretty Magnus-y, thank you! Don't worry, I'll try to update weekly!

**last fatality: **aww, thanks! I'm going to stick with this story for a bit, see where it goes.

**kim: **thank you! Malec all the way!

**zenykat: **well thanks! I might branch out a little later on, but I think I'll always keep at least one foot in the Malec pond. :)

**Katara-alchemist: **thanks! That's the plan. Stick with me and you'll find out!

**icaughtkira: **Alec's always seemed like the 'dark angel' type to me. Thanks! The body pillow is terrifying! But it didn't seem like too much of a stretch for Magnus. :)

**xocanoodle: **(Part 2): it would be hysterical! I don't think Alec ever would though. *sighs* oh well. We can dream. :) Thanks! The author's notes are surprisingly really fun for me to write, too. I'm glad that you like them. Well I'll post more and you read and review. Deal??

**magic noctum: **Magnus is so fun!

**hi: **I love writing cliff hangers but hate reading them! I plan to write more!

**kselzer: **thank you. Honestly. Is there anything specific about it you didn't like? I need all the help I can get!

**DisturbingEmily: **If you keep reading you'll find out! No, Jace would never let Alec live that down! :)

P.S. I was looking up the definition of shimmy because I was wondering how exactly they described it in dictionary talk and this is what I got for you all:

_n._ _pl._ **shim·mies**

**1. **Abnormal vibration or wobbling, as of the wheels of an automobile.

**2. **A dance popular in the 1920s, characterized by rapid shaking of the body.

**3. **A chemise.

My favorite is the first: Abnormal vibration or wobbling. Hahaha!!

My love,

Luna 3


End file.
